


Nervous

by Gemenied



Series: The Road [3]
Category: Waking the Dead (TV)
Genre: Gen, Humor, Romance, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-22
Updated: 2012-09-22
Packaged: 2017-11-14 20:06:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/519033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gemenied/pseuds/Gemenied
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Add-on to a certain scene in s9 "Care" - not altogether serious</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nervous

**Author's Note:**

> I originally wrote this as a drabble - it is one - for my drabbles series, but somehow it fits much better into this series here. So this is where it goes. It's dialogue only and I guess, if I had put in the descriptive parts (like I was tempted to do), then it would be much longer...alas. I think it stands for itself.
> 
> There are slight spoilers for season 9's "Care" in here.

** Nervous **

"Do I make you nervous?"

"What makes you think that?

"Just a few things."

"For example?"

"Are you avoiding my question?"

"Of course not."

"But you aren't answering it either."

"Neither do you."

"I asked first."

"But didn't tell me exactly what you want to know."

"Of course, I did. I asked if I make you nervous."

"And I want to know what gave you that idea."

"That is avoiding to answer."

...

"You do not."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"So, that arm crossing business has no meaning?"

"Of course not. Why should it have, Boyd?"

"You tell me, Grace."


End file.
